


Sleepovers in My Bed

by KayNight



Series: never stopped loving you [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: “It is as if this was a dream...” Dimitri mumbled, voice rough with sleep “but I never imagined that you’d...” he trailed off, voice tinged with wonder. He then relaxed in the quiet, content to muse upon a reality he never could have designed.“I always dreamt you’d kiss me in the training yard,” Felix confessed, breath fanning over the curve of Dimitri’s neck, sending shivers down his spine that were still less startling that the words whispered into his skin.“I dreamt that one day you’d just... drop your lance, drop everything and you’d just. Be with me.”





	Sleepovers in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written entirely to sleepover by hayley kiyoko, title is also from that song which is. perfection for these two.

It had never been like this before. 

Maybe it was the heat of it, buried under the thick comforters of their bed, dull embers still glowing in the fireplace just meters away. They’re both still sleep soft, limbs heavy and breathing even and deep. Each movement simply stoking the warmth that grew between them as they slept, hidden from the cold world beyond each other. Every contact point between them was a spark of heat that spread; the skim of Dimitri’s fingertips across the twitching muscle of Felix’s stomach like filtered sunlight, the fierce grip of his straining fingers around Dimitri’s wrist a brand of fire. 

On the other hand, it was quite possibly it was the proximity, the exchange of breath instead of kisses that stole it. Muttering quiet pleas to one another, Felix begging for just a little bit deeper, a little bit faster - Dimitri murmuring patience, patience,  _ patience _ . One leg thrown over Dimitri’s shoulder, the other wrapped around his hips. One hand blessing the span of Felix’s waist, the other buried in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, tangling in sweat damp curls and sending shivers down his spine. Everywhere they could part they meet, no opportunity for intimacy is traded in exchanged in the chase of pleasure. 

It could be the adrenaline of the battle still rushing through their veins after all this time; lingering in the way they fell into each other’s arms after cleaning the blood from their skin and stitching up all of the torn up little pieces of themselves back together. The fear and exhaustion of the fight, the ever present anxiety that this could be it. After so many years, this could be the time they finally lose each other for good. 

Or it could just be the way they ended up here, in this moment. After they had returned from the day’s battle they had shed their armor and bathed, quiet and comfortable as they slipped into bed without a word. Too tired to uphold any pretensions about the way he clung to Dimitri in his sleep, Felix had soundlessly tucked himself into his lover’s chest, inhaling the scent of clean skin and disinfectant. Dimitri had no sooner wrapped an arm around him then they’d drifted off, the weight of the day too great of a burden to bear in the realm of consciousness. 

And so they slept until the sun dipped below the horizon, the last rays of the day stirring Felix from his slumber. Burying himself deeper into the covers and Dimitri’s protection, it didn’t take much to rouse the other man. Yet Dimitri had woken slowly, no sense of urgency or terror dragging him to wakefulness as he had become accustomed to. Instead there just warmth that suffused through his body and Felix’s hair tickling his chin. Before his mind caught up with his body, he had ducked down and buried his face in Felix’s hair, inhaling the clean scent of pine from the soap they shared. 

“It is as if this was a dream...” Dimitri mumbled, voice rough with sleep “but I never imagined that you’d...” he trailed off, voice tinged with wonder. He then relaxed in the quiet, content to muse upon a reality he never could have designed.

“I always dreamt you’d kiss me in the training yard,” Felix confessed, breath fanning over the curve of Dimitri’s neck, sending shivers down his spine that were still less startling that the words whispered into his skin. 

_ Oh _ . 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, tuck next to self-loathing he was doing his best to starve, Dimitri must have been aware that Felix must have thought of them - the other man had confessed to loving him since they were children after all, but to hear such a thing from his very lips… It was almost too intimate in this setting, too much out of the realm of possibility Dimitri believed they existed in. 

“I dreamt that one day you’d just... drop your lance, drop everything and you’d just. Be with me.”

Dimitri sucked in a sharp breath, unconsciously tightening his grip on his lover, the words hitting him deeper than any dagger. Months, even weeks earlier, the thought that even Felix’s quiet fantasies were tainted by an unfathomable sadness would have sent Dimitri spiralling into his comfortable self-hatred. But the way Felix spoke those words, not with distaste or regret, but just a simple confession, an acknowledgement of what once was... Dimitri was taken aback by the quiet honesty, taken aback and honored. So rather than the horror and self-recrimination that such a revelation would have produced before, he just felt... sad. A gentle sort of undercurrent of grief that what should have been a simple joy, something worth treasuring as a fond memory at best and embarrassing at worst, something to laugh about as they grew older - had been stained by everything they’d lost. 

They had grown quiet for a few minutes, just sharing warmth and unspoken grief, before Dimitri had been able to bring himself to respond. He owed Felix the same honesty he had shared - that is the only way they had come this far in this relationship, even if their honesty had not always been expressed through words and so openly. 

“Sometimes when sleep truly evaded me, when it had been days... I would find myself adrift in class, not hearing a word of the Professor’s lecture. Instead, I found myself wondering how your hair would look undone, how long it had grown. How your hand would feel in mine, how much it would have changed since were children. How it would feel to hold you... to kiss you. To have you look at me the way you did the others and... more. I... hated myself for thinking that way then. But I suppose it was one of the few pleasures I ever allowed myself, if for the fact that I was simply unable to stop myself. Even if I could not make you happy in this world... at least I could make you happy in my head.”

It was a moment before Dimitri realized that Felix had grown terribly quiet, and was shaking ever so slightly. Dimitri carefully tugged the smaller man upwards, bringing one hand to tilt Felix’s face towards his own. Felix’s eyes shone with tears, the burnished gold offset by the angry red rimming them. His lower lip was nestled between his teeth to stifle the beginning of a sob, and his frame shook from the effort. Dimitri was at a loss, he had honestly not expected such a strong reaction. They had long moved past the time where he might have predicted mockery or disdain, but to see Felix genuinely upset but his childish dreams... But again, Felix did not leave Dimitri alone with his memories before - it was Felix’s choice to share such private dreams with him, to share that vulnerability. Dimitri reminded himself that they were, as in all things, on equal footing in this relationship. 

And so, Felix did not leave Dimitri pondering his reaction for long. Before explaining himself, Felix swallowed hard, biting on the inside of his cheek to collect himself and looking at anything but Dimitri’s face. Dimitri simply brought his hand to Felix’s cheek, placing gentle pressure atop it to stop Felix’s painful self-restraint. Felix acknowledged Dimitri by relaxing minutely, inhaling deeply and easing some of the tension that had curled around his muscles. Ready now, he returned his gaze to Dimitri, and his voice was steady and firm, despite the trembling of his fingers against the curve of Dimitri’s hip. 

“All those years all I wanted was for you to return to me. You know that, right?”

Dimitri could only nod, throat tight. He didn’t have the words to string together to respond. Felix seemed to relax at his response, and pressed on: “I just wanted you to be happy and I never would’ve thought that I could’ve... been the one to do that. I don’t even think I would’ve been able to, not then… But those bastards, those fucking bastards stole that chance from us. They took you from _ me _ .” 

Choking back his own tears, Dimitri swept Felix up into his arms, burying his face into the other’s neck and wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. 

“You have me. You have me now and forever.”

Felix had inhaled shakily and threaded his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, trying to calm his breathing with the repetitive motion. Like spun gold, it spilled over his fingers and Felix recalled the haggard mess it once had been. His breathing steadied. 

“Yes. And I’m never letting them take you from me again.” 

The ferocity in Felix’s voice, the stiffness in his frame not from fear or anger but from determination eased Dimitri’s own distress. To another’s ears the meaning of the words may have been simple, no foe would come between them. But Dimitri’s enemies were far from simple. And Felix wouldn’t leave him to handle them alone ever again. 

They had fallen into each other naturally after that, with such care and patience as they had never demonstrated before. It was not as if their previous experiences were brutish, they just simply never seemed to connect this form of intimacy with such a sense of peace. They always joined with an undercurrent of urgency or desperation - frantic to reassure themselves of their continued existence, or that their love was indeed reciprocated. 

But now, as they moved together and sought to share pleasure, it was only out of a deep sense of affection and understanding. A quiet, comfortable sort of love - one that acknowledged that they could have this, that they had come this far, and such a dream fulfilled would not be so easily taken away. 

When Felix had prepared himself for his lover, it was lacking his usual efficiency. Rather than aiming for that stretch, the burn that made his legs shake, he just let himself sink into the feeling of being watched, of being admired. His eyes had been half lidded with pleasure, breathing slow and deep, hitching when Dimitri dragged his tongue across a nipple. Dimitri had not sought to assist Felix as he usually did, or to perform the act himself as he preferred. He instead had contented himself to observe and lavish attention on every stretch of skin he had appreciated by day but could now spoil by night. 

When Felix was finally ready, flushed from ears to chest, breath increasingly unsteady, he had opened beautifully for Dimitri with a bitten off moan. Dimitri had entered him slowly, pressing Felix deeper into the soft curve of the mattress, and admiring through the haze of pleasure the stark contrast of Felix’s rosy skin against the pale sheets. The pleasure had been almost, as it always was, unbearable. Refusing to ruin the pace they had begun, that had settled into his bones, Dimitri muttered nonsense endearments and dispelled any desire to rush. 

“You feel so good, so warm for me, Felix. So soft... you’re so sweet, I love you, Felix,  _ love you so _ -“

Felix had just sighed in response, lashes fluttering and chest heaving with exertion. Once they were joined as much as two humans could be, Dimitri had exhaled shakily, sweat dripping from his brow, and pressed a kiss to the inside of Felix’s calf. Felix had just whined below him, screwing his eyes shut and gnawing at his lip. 

They had moved slowly from there, setting an aching pace that neither satisfied nor deprived them of their needs. And so here they were, Felix’s soft and pliant under Dimitri, who had closed the distance between them as much as their bodies would allow. Dimitri was gently rocking into the cradle of Felix’s hips, gaze unsteady as he watched Felix react to every time Dimitri managed to press up against him just where he needed it most. Felix’s mouth was slack, his breath coming in short shallow pants between them. 

When Dimitri slid within him particularly sweetly, Felix let out a weak moan, too far gone to do anything but push back into each thrust. He was never too weak to tease however, even if the words came across too soft and too breathy to be anything resembling a taunt. 

“Is this... is this how you imagined us?”

Dimitri choked on a laugh that eased its way into a whine. 

“Felix... the farthest I ever-“ a gasp, teeth tugging at kiss swollen lips, “holding your hand, maybe, a kiss on the cheek-“ a stuttered moan followed by a whimper, “nothing like this, never like this-“ 

Felix shuddered beneath Dimitri, the combination of his words and the building pleasure making him desperate for release. But even in his languor, even with the overwhelming heat and love filling Felix up to the brim - 

“Well… I’m sorry to disappoint, I don’t think I’ve held your hand once this evening - !”

Dimitri was laughing when he moved his hand from Felix’s waist to wrap around his weeping cock, effectively shutting up whatever smart remark his love might make next. Whether it’s the feeling of Dimitri inside him, touching him or just the glint of his teeth as he laughs, Felix felt the sweetness and heat of the moment overwhelm him. Dimitri is quick to follow, laughter still on his lips as he moans Felix’s name and trembles. 

Still shivering with aftershocks, Dimitri pulled out gently and then proceeded to sleepily smother his lover with kisses and the full weight of his body.

Felix, loose limbed and fucked thoroughly, did nothing more than make a weak sound of protest and wiggle them into a slightly more comfortable arrangement. Dimitri paid him no mind, knowing full well that Felix adored the security and comfort of being under him like this. Soft and satiated, it did not take long for either to feel the press of sleep against their eyes. 

“I’m here with you... and I’ll never leave you again,” Dimitri murmured, nestling deeper into Felix’s warmth, pressing a gentle kiss to the juncture of his jaw. 

The light brush of a kiss against his cheek and lithe calloused fingers intertwining with his own were the last things Dimitri felt before drifting off, leaving his dream behind for when he awoke once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> is it physically possible for me to NOT write sappy disgustingly fluff smut for these two??? NO!!!! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM AND THEY FUCKING DESERVE IT!!!! SO MUCH!!!!!!! if you want more, this is now apparently a part of a series!!! and I've gotten more of this fluffy mush in my drafts!!! because they've taken over my fucking life!!! I love them!!! also i really need to stop making them cry during sex the other one doesn't have them crying I PROMISE 
> 
> please give me feedback and comments I crAVE THEM the way Dimitri craves Felix's hand wrapped in his because HE'S A SAP


End file.
